Xtobe5
) |рейтинг = 29356 (глобальний) |канал = channel/UCol4eo-uyyN9_Pa8nV2He-w/feed}} Geometry Dash xtobe5 |нік = Xtobe5 }} Xtobe5 — не надто відомий будівельник рівнів в Geometry Dash. Опис Основну популярність Xtobe5 отримав завдяки своїм рівнем ColorZ, який потрапив в набір рівнів, ставши вкрай популярним. Після цього гравця помітили, він почав брати участь в коллабах з різними гравцями, в мегаколлабах не спостерігається. А в цілому, він побудував не настільки багато рівнів. Деякі з них належать до його серії Z. У плані проходжень його навряд чи можна назвати хорошим гравцем, бо він майже не прагнув створювати важкі рівні. На своєму акаунті ж він має 25 пройдених демонів. Також він має свій канал на YouTube з аудиторією близько 300 осіб. Туди він викладав частіше проходження своїх рівнів і коллабів, де він брав участь. На даний момент активності там немає. Гравець з'являвся в грі в версії , це можна зрозуміти з алмазів, проте їх небагато, та й канал пустує. Можливо, Xtobe покинув гру. Історія 1.9 Будівельник почав проявляти активність в грі за часів версії 1.9. Першим його творінням став рівень Lightspeeder, проходження якого він опублікував на свій вже давно створений YouTube канал. На наступний же день він опублікував ще один. За весну 2015 роки він ще кілька своїх рівнів, а також допоміг з ними гравцям TheOutLowLP (рівень XenoGenesis) і SuperDomeX (рівень SkyRealm). Влітку ж популярність гравця різко зростає. Це трапляється завдяки його новому творінню — ColorZ, який помістили в Force Pack в набори рівнів. Це був перший оцінений рівень з його Z серії, за ним відразу пішов ще один. За цей період він допоміг з рівнями гравцям Rlol (рівень Electrohouse), Hyperflame (рівень AfterGlow) і UserMatt18 (Reign). Після випуску RPM (коллаба з Rlol) гравець очікував виходу оновлення , випускаючи різні прев'ю на свій канал. 2.0 І ось, з виходом 2.0, незабаром він випускає своє нове творіння — PunchZ. Далі він допомагає гравцеві HaoN з рівнем Geometrical Castle і випускає ще один рівень Ginseng. Після ж він випускає коллаб з UserMatt18 під назвою SurFace. Також він бере участь в мегаколлабі від Norcda Childa, а крім цього допомагає Rlol і Burgercheetah, а після випускає свій перший і єдиний демон — SheolZ. Далі він випускає Shadow Area, який вважає своїм найкращим рівнем, а також Glow Rises. також анонсує сиквел до PunchZ — VigorZ. Потім він викладає свій перший мегаколлаб під назвою Z with me. Останнім його активною дією в грі стає коллаб з Ryagon — Lucid Rush. Стиль Xtobe при будівництві більшості своїх рівнів вважав за краще використовувати базовий стиль (в 1.9 він був досить типовим), однак з особливостями. В першу чергу, зустрічається дуже багато пульсуючих об'єктів. Іноді ж в його рівнях можна помітити пустуватий дизайн блоків. А в одному з його рівнів під назвою SheolZ можна помітити, що автор вміє користуватися ефектним стилем, навіть з невеликими елементами художнього, проте в інших це творіннях цього чомусь не було використано. Рівні (оцінені) Цікаві факти * Більшість його рівнів мають оцінку . * Невідомо, чому він видалив свої рівні SourZ і Spare Time. * Xtobe писав у себе на стіні більше року тому, що збирається випустити новий рівень, однак цього не сталося. * Rlol присвятив цілий мегаколлаб даному гравцю — Night Party. * Гравець не з'являвся в грі вже більше року, що може говорити про те, що він покинув гру. ** Але як виявляється, у нього є другий акаунт в Geometry Dash, під ніком THEREALXTOBE. *** Як пише сам гравець, він забув логін від основного акаунта: "i still cant log into my old account, but i made a level on my new account, its called Multiversum, 40k objects and this took me a while xd" . Категорія:Покинуті гравці